Love Spell
by xoxoRuflyGirl
Summary: Theresa Donovan, Nicole Walker, and Kate Roberts are not only housemates, but witches as well. When they each get scorned by a man, they set out to teach their former men that messing with a witch is not a smart move, and that there will be consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Spell**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Never Scorn a Witch**_

It was a crisp fall night in Salem. Theresa Donovan smiled as she put the finishing touches on her costume. She planned on wearing it to the Halloween party. It was an annual outdoor bash that was held every year on Halloween. There were hayrides, state fair type food and candy, and of course lots and lots of dancing. The band was just a local band that performed there every year, but they were fantastic. They played and sang any Halloween themed song you could think of.

Theresa sighed as she looked at her costume which rested on the female mannequin. The male mannequin next to it was clad in the costume she had made for Brady. She had finished Brady's costume last week. She planned on them going to the party together dressed as Morticia and Gomez from The Adam's Family. She had decided to design her own costumes. She not only wanted better quality than a store-bought costume, but she also wanted something sexier as well. After all, if she were going to seduce Brady, she needed her sex appeal the most!

Suddenly, she heard the front door open and close. "I'm Home!"

Theresa knew the sound of her friend and housemate Nicole Walker's voice without having to turn around. "You're home early."

Nicole came up beside her. "My boss was acting like a real toad, so I turned him in to one."

Theresa smirked. "Did you change him back before you left?"

Nicole shook her head. "Nope! Let him stay a toad overnight and think about what he did."

"What did he do?" Theresa asked, an eyebrow raised.

Nicole held her head high. He wanted to do a piece on the mock Salem Witch trial they are having at the square on Halloween. I told him I didn't think it was right for someone to be burned just because they were a witch, and that I thought it was wrong for everyone to want to see witches get burned at the stake."

Theresa raised an eyebrow. "You do realize they aren't actually witches, and they won't really be burned at the stake, don't you?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Of course! Duh! I'm not stupid. It's just the principle of the thing. Then my boss told me that my opinion was stupid. He said that anyone who was a witch should be burned at the stake because there is no room for that kind of evil in this world. I'm tired of every one just assuming that all witches are bad."

"I don't think turning him into a frog will make him see any differently," Theresa joked.

"Relax! I'll put the memory loss spell on him before changing him back. It was really more for my enjoyment than anything." Nicole then spotted Theresa's costumes. She nodded at them. "So, Brady agreed to go with you to the party?"

Theresa blushed. "Well, I didn't exactly ask him yet. But I'm going to tonight!"

Nicole shook her head. "He's going to stay no, you know. How many times has he rejected spending any time with you lately?"

Theresa stared at the costumes. "I just have to be persistent. That's all. He'll fall for me soon enough."

"Why don't you save yourself the heartache and time and just cast a love spell on him?" Nicole asked.

"What fun would a love spell be?" Theresa asked.

Nicole raised an eyebrow at her.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "All right, it might be a little fun, I'll admit. But I want Brady to fall in love with me—like actually fall in love with me. I don't want him to only love me because his brain has been manipulated by a potion."

"Well, good luck on that one," Nicole said.

"I don't know why he hates me so much," Theresa muttered. She wiggled her fingers at the mannequins, and suddenly they turned in to living mannequins that looked exactly like her and Brady. The mannequins began dancing together. She snapped her fingers and the theme song to _The Adam's Family_ played quietly from out of nowhere. She sighed. "See how perfect we'd look together?"

Nicole smirked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but maybe he hates you because you tried to off his dad with a fireplace poker, and then led him to believe it was him who did it?"

Theresa hit the air with her hand, dismissing Nicole's words. "Oh, please! It was all a big misunderstanding. It was an accident, really. I didn't hit him with the intention of killing him. Anyway, he didn't end up dying. No harm, no foul. Anyway, I knew John would forgive Brady for doing that to him. Me, well, the old coot still hasn't forgiven me."

Nicole watched the Brady and Theresa mannequins dancing gracefully. "Well, without that love potion, take a good look at those mannequins, Honey, because that will be the only time you'll get to experience you and Brady madly in love."

Theresa clapped her hands, and the Brady and Theresa mannequins kissed. She put her hand over her heart and sighed happily. "We'll see," she said.

Nicole rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the door slammed. Their third and final house mate, Kate Roberts, was home. And from the sound of the door slamming, she wasn't happy.

Theresa and Nicole looked at each other with alarm in their eyes. An unhappy Kate was never a good thing. They knew that firsthand.

Theresa snapped her fingers, and the music stopped. Then she wiggled her fingers and the Brady and Theresa mannequins stood back in their place and turned back into plain old mannequins.

Theresa and Nicole both sighed.

"It's your turn to go first!" Nicole said.

Theresa sighed again, then headed out first to see what was wrong with Kate _this_ time. Nicole traveled a safe distance behind her.

"Hey Kate. What's wrong?" Theresa asked cautiously.

Kate slammed her purse down and glared at her. "Clyde Weston. That's what's wrong."

"What did he do this time?" Nicole asked.

"I was sitting at TBD, minding my own business when the hottest guy I've ever seen came over and offered to buy me a drink. So of course I agreed. We got to taking and I realized we had a lot in common. His name was John-Luc. We were joking, laughing, and having a grand old time. "

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "'Having a grand old time?'" she asked in a mocking manner.

Theresa snickered.

Kate glared at them both. "Mock me again and I will give you both an irreversible old hag curse that won't wear off for a month!"

That shut both Nicole and Theresa up. Neither one of them knew how to pull off that curse. Kate was a much more experienced witch than either of them were. An old hag curse made the cursed person's face wrinkle up like a 90-year-old woman's face.

"I'm sorry. Please continue," Nicole said.

Kate continued. "Right when John-Luc was about to give me his number, Clyde came over and told the guy that I was already spoken for. I tried to tell John-Luc that Clyde and I were over, but Clyde told John-Luc things were far from over, and that it would be best for John-Luc's own well-being if he were to exit stage left. John-Luc politely excused himself then, telling me that I could call him if I ever cleared things up with Clyde. Clyde called after him that clearing things up wasn't going to happen. John-Luc looked back at him, and then left the club without a second glance at me. I was absolutely mortified."

"Why didn't you just tell Clyde to back the hell off?" Theresa asked.

"Because Clyde is a sociopath. He never listens. He just does whatever he pleases. He won't take no for an answer, and frankly he is wearing my patience. He is demanding, possessive, and jealous. He has to be dealt with." Kate wound the strand of blue strand she had in her brown hair around her finger.

"What do you mean by 'dealt with'? Nicole asked.

"How?" Theresa asked. "He never listens, so…"

"I don't know yet," Kate said. "But I'll think of something. And when I do, Clyde Weston will wish he had never crossed my path."

Theresa and Nicole looked at each other, their eyes speaking without words. When Kate Roberts had beef with you, watch out! Things never ended nicely for the person she extracted her revenge on. Clyde Weston didn't stand a chance.

That night, Kate had locked herself in their 'lair', as she liked to call it, though it was actually just their basement where they mixed all their potions and cast their more complicated spells. She was no doubt mixing up the perfect revenge for Clyde Weston.

Theresa was out trying to woo Brady. She had used the "Show Me" spell in the mirror which had showed her where Brady currently was. He was at the Brady Pub eating dinner by himself, so Theresa had headed over there to "accidentally" run into him. She would then proceed to persuade Brady into going to the Halloween party with her. At least, that was her plan.

"As if that's ever gonna happen," Nicole muttered to herself. She was so bored. She really needed a drink, and some food in her stomach. Theresa would probably eat at the pub, and who knew when Kate would come out of the "lair." Nicole knew better than to interrupt Kate when she was in the middle of plotting something. So, she headed out to The Edge to get a drink and some dinner. She wished Daniel was there. He was out of town at a medical convention. She missed her fiancé.

As she was walking through the park, she saw a couple kissing. Actually, it was more like full on making out. Nicole stopped and stared. She wanted to tell them to get a room, but she was distracted by the guy. He looked a lot like Daniel. He was even wearing an outfit that Daniel had worn many times before.

She turned and walked the other way, then sneaked into the wooded area so that she could see the couple from a different angle. This time, she was able to see them from the other side therefore allowing her to see the guy's face. She almost gasped out loud. She covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes tearing up. It _was_ Daniel! Who the heck was the woman he was with?

She wanted to go give him a piece of her mind right then and there, but she was too distraught to. The man she loved, who was supposedly away at a medical convention, was cheating on her with God knew who. She couldn't believe it! Daniel Jonas was the very _last_ person she would ever think would be a cheater. Well, besides Eric anyway. Then again, Daniel _had_ cheated with Chloe when Chloe was married to Lucas. Nicole had wanted to believe that he wouldn't cheat if he himself was involved with someone already, but she guessed she should have known that if he was willing to cheat with a taken woman, he was willing to cheat as a taken man.

Nicole stormed off to The Edge. She needed that drink now more than ever. Then, once Daniel "came back" from the so called medical convention he was at, she would have a plan for payback. After all, Kate Roberts wasn't the only one who was good at serving up a big dish of revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Spell**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Casting the Spells**_

Theresa smiled when she saw Brady sitting all alone in a booth at The Brady Pub. The "Show Me" spell had never led her astray. Brady had no idea that she was a witch. Why would he? In fact she was pretty sure he didn't even believe in real life witches.

She pretended like she was going to head to one of the tables then she casually looked over at Brady and pretended that she had just noticed him. Putting on her best look of surprise, she stopped in her tracks. "Brady! Funny running into you here."

Brady looked at her. "Really Theresa? You're stalking me now?"

Theresa let out a forced laugh and slide into the booth; across from him. "I'm not stalking you Brady. Believe it or not, I do eat too. It's not just dinnertime for you."

"But of all places you chose to come here," Brady said, still not buying it.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "And how in the hell would I even know you're here, huh? Don't be paranoid. Anyway, it's not like Salem is swarming with tons of places to eat."

Brady nodded. "Fair enough. Even so, there are plenty of tables and booths that aren't already occupied." He motioned to them. "Have at one of them."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Brady! I've already apologized profusely for what I did to your father. How long are you going to hold this grudge against me?"

Brady shot her a look. "Actually, Theresa, you never did apologize sincerely. And anyway, please forgive me for not being so quick to forgive and forget after you nearly killed my father and then tried to pin it on me."

Theresa winced. "Well, when you put it _that_ way, it sounds bad. "But in all fairness, I never meant to kill him, and I only pinned it on you because I knew you wouldn't go to jail for it. I, on the other hand, would have."

Brady crossed his arms over his chest. "Still, you saw how torn up I was over thinking that I could have possibly killed my own father, and it didn't get you to tell the truth!"

"Because I knew you would eventually get over it!" Theresa snapped.

Brady's eyes bore into hers. "If my father had died, I never would have gotten over it. How could you have ever thought I would?"

Theresa sighed. "Look, I was a different person back then, Brady. I've made a lot of mistakes but I've changed. I'm a totally different person now!"

Brady laughed. "How many times have I heard that from you before?"

"Well, _you_ used to be a druggie and an alcoholic, and _you've_ changed," Theresa reminded him.

"I'm not you, and you're not me, Theresa," Brady said calmly.

"Clearly," Theresa said. She sighed. "Look, can't you just give me a chance to prove to you I've changed? Come with me to the Halloween bash. I promise you'll have fun with me. We can dance, and pig out. We don't have to drink or fight. We can have fun just talking, dancing, eating, and getting to know each other again. I even made us both costumes. How does Morticia and Gomez Adams sound?"

Brady took Theresa's hands in his from across the table. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Theresa…"

Theresa smiled big. This was it! He was going to accept! This could be a new start for them, Theresa thought with excitement. "Yes, Brady?"

"Dream on," Brady said coldly.

Theresa blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I said dream on. Never in a million years will I ever go to some Halloween party with you. You are toxic for me, Theresa. I'm always at my worst when I am with you, and it needs to stop! Maybe you _have_ changed. Who knows? But what is best for me is staying the hell away from you, and I am asking you—no _telling_ you—to stay the hell away from me." Brady's eyes turned cold and he let go of her hands.

"And what if I don't?" Theresa defied.

"Then I will go to the authorities and get a restraining order against you," he said calmly, yet coldly.

"It's not like you have any grounds. I'm not threatening you in any way," Theresa muttered.

"Are you forgetting my granddad is Victor Kiriakis? Trust me, if I want a restraining order against you, I can get a restraining order against you," Brady said to her. He raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

Theresa nodded. "Yeah. Go to hell." She got up to leave.

"No, because you'll be there!" Brady shot back.

Theresa let out an angered, frustrated cry, and stormed out of the Brady Pub. Suddenly, the only thing she was hungry for was revenge.

Theresa got home the same time Nicole did.

"You look as miserable as I am," Nicole said to her.

"Brady is an ass. I don't him anymore," Theresa grumbled.

"He turned you down flat, huh?" Nicole asked. "Open!" she then commanded the door. It opened for them, and they walked in.

"Close and lock," Theresa commanded the obedient door. She then turned to Nicole. "He said I was toxic to him, and that if I don't leave him the hell alone, he'll get a restraining order against me."

Nicole smirked. "So I take it that's a no to the Halloween bash?"

Theresa scowled at her. "Shut up!"

"I tried to warn you," Nicole stated.

"Whatever. What's got _you_ in such a mood?" Theresa asked.

"I caught Daniel cheating on me with some redheaded skank," Nicole said bitterly.

"Who was he cheating with? Did you confront him?" Theresa sounded interested now.

Nicole shook her head. "I saw him in the park. He and the slut were all over each other. He doesn't know I saw him."

"I'm surprised you didn't go over there and give him a piece of your mind. Not that you have that many pieces left to give," Theresa quipped.

Nicole made a face at her and sarcastically mock-laughed. "You're hilarious! And I didn't confront him because I have something much better in mind—revenge."

Theresa raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind? Are you going to turn him into a toad too?"

Nicole shook her head. "I'm not sure yet. But whatever I do, it will leave him wishing I had turned him into a toad instead. No. This will be a lot worse. Trust me."

"Well, maybe we can come up with something together. I'm looking for a little revenge on Brady," Theresa said, rubbing her hands together.

All of the sudden, they head the basement door unlock then Kate's voice loud and clear. She had clearly just cast a loudspeaker spell. "Ladies, you are needed down in the lair—now please."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "'You are needed down in the lair—now please,'" Nicole quietly mocked.

Theresa snickered. "It's a stupid basement. She needs to stop trying to make it sound so important."

"Need I remind you that I am capable of not only performing the Old Hag spell, but I can also prolong it as long as I'd like—forever even?" Kate asked.

Theresa and Nicole looked at each other. Apparently, Kate had also cast an eavesdropping spell.

"Coming!" Theresa called out.

Both women headed down to the basement then, wondering what exactly it was that Kate wanted now.

"I see you both also have problems with men," Kate said without turning around.

"How did you…" Nicole trailed off.

"The 'Hear All' spell," Theresa explained to her.

"Oh. Right," Nicole said; getting it now. She looked at Kate. "You already had it cast before we even got home, didn't you?"

Kate turned around and smirked at them. "Indeed I did." The "Hear All" spell worked similar to the "loudspeaker" spell, only it had the reverse effect, where the person being spied on could be heard.

"That's kind of an invasion of privacy, you know," Nicole complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Deal with it. We can't let our men get the best of us, you know. No man will ever take any of us seriously if we keep letting them screw us over."

"Well, I already have a plan to get revenge on Brady," Theresa stated.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

Theresa grinned. "I'm going to make a love potion to get him to fall madly and deeply in love with me."

Nicole smirked. "Yeah, that definitely is a punishment worse than death."

Theresa pinched her thumb and pointer finger together, and made a zipping motion in front of Nicole's mouth.

Nicole cried out a muffled cry. Theresa had just performed the "Zip It" curse on her, which literally sealed her lips together.

"Now try to make a smart comment!" Theresa said, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Nicole cried out again, and widened her eyes at Kate. Unfortunately for Nicole, the "Un-Zip It" spell could only be performed by another witch. You couldn't unzip your own lips even if you yourself were a witch.

Kate sighed, and did the unzip motion with her thumb and pointer finger in front of Nicole's face.

Nicole sucked in some air and slowly let it out as she rubbed her lips. She whipped around to face Theresa. "Do that again, and I swear I'll turn you into a toad!"

"Cuz that's all you know how to do," Theresa quipped.

Nicole got her spell casting finger ready. "It is not! Oh, you're going to regret—"

Kate cut Nicole off by grabbing her hand, and gently pushing it away. "Stop acting like children, you two! We have more important things to discuss. Now. Theresa, do you mind telling me how casting a love potion on Brady is getting revenge?" She glanced at Nicole. "Don't you dare say something smart. You know what I will do if you do." She turned her attention back to Theresa.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted—she glared at Nicole, then turned her attention back to Kate—I'm going to cast the "Puppy Love" spell on him. I'm going to make him fall so hard for me that he can't imagine life without me. Then, once he has completely fallen under the spell and simply cannot live without me, I'll break his heart just like he broke mine. I'll do that by treating him like garbage and kicking him to the curb just as he did to me," Theresa explained.

"That's actually a brilliant idea," Nicole stated.

Theresa smiled, and did a slight curtsey. "Why, thank you!"

"I'm impressed!" said Kate. "We'll have to add a hyper-speed on it so that his feelings for you progress quickly."

Theresa nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

Kate turned her attention to Nicole. "Nicole, do you have a plan yet?"

Nicole sighed. "No. Nothing I can think of seems heartless enough."

"How about we cast a 'Charm School Drop Out' curse on him?" Kate asked.

"What's that?" Theresa asked.

Nicole grinned. "When all the cursed one's most charming qualities suddenly disappear and get replaced with something not so charming."

"Oo, like a good smile turns into a toothless smile?" Theresa asked.

Nicole nodded. "Exactly! Let's see Daniel get women to cheat on me with when he looks like an old bum off the streets!"

"Honey, we're going to make Daniel Jonas look worse than an old bum off the streets!" Kate assured her.

All three women cackled, sounding exactly like the witches that they were.

"And what do you have in mind for Clyde, Kate?" Nicole asked.

Kate smirked. "I have a perfect potion all set and ready to go for him. All I have to do now is get him to drink it, then let the magic do its job."

"What will it do?" Theresa asked.

Kate smirked. "You'll see soon enough. Now, let's get to making that love potion of yours and then casting that 'Charm School Drop Out' curse!"

Theresa and Nicole grinned, and then headed to grab their special spell-casting cloaks. It's not that they needed them to cast spells. They didn't. It just made them get more into the spirit of spell casting.

The cinnamon hearts, rose petals, musk, Chanel ˚5, vanilla, strawberries, chocolate, and cinnamon had all been added to the boiling cauldron. Now all that was left to do was cast the spell.

They ran their hands over the cauldron as they cast the verbal spell.

" _Brady Black, Black like his heart," they chanted together._

" _From me, he'll never want to be apart," Theresa said by herself._

" _Let the love run deep," they said together._

" _Let him see me even in his sleep," Theresa said by herself._

" _Let him be head over heels," Nicole and Kate said by themselves._

" _And when I break his heart. Let him know how it feels," Theresa added._

" _Let it burn and hurt like fire," Nicole and Kate called out._

" _When he realizes he's no longer my object of desire," Theresa finished._

They then held hands and walked around the cauldron in circles as they chanted. Kate and Nicole chanted, "Love her," while Theresa chanted, "Love me." After chanting the words thirteen times, they stopped.

Kate handed Theresa a baggie of silver dust.

Theresa dumped the dust into the potion, and the dust it immediately denigrated into the potion. It was to make the potion clear and tasteless so that Brady wouldn't see or taste it when she sneaked it into his water.

Kate then gathered some potion into a small potion bottle, corked it, and handed it to Theresa.

"Thank you," Theresa said with a smile before dropping the bottle into her purse that a few yards away. She then headed back over to the cauldron. Kate had already snapped her fingers, which had immediately cleared out the cauldron. It was time to start Nicole's potion for Daniel now.

" _Nair to lose his hair," Kate said as she squirted some Nair hair removal into the hot cauldron._

" _A Sugary Heath to rot his teeth!" Theresa said with a cackle as she tossed in a Heath candy bar._

" _Oil—a whole case—to ruin his face." Nicole said, as she took out each bottle of motor oil from the case she was using to transport them and poured them into the now bubbling cauldron._

 _Kate poured in some glass shards. "To give him scars," she said._

 _Theresa poured in a jar of dead frogs. "To give him warts," she said with a smile._

 _Nicole grinned biggest of all as she tossed in some mushrooms she had gotten off a tree in the woods behind their home. "To give him fingernail and toenail fungus!"_

 _All three of them cackled. Then, they each took a turn stirring the cauldron. Finally, they all gathered around the cauldron holding hands and chanting over and over, "Curses be to Daniel Jonas. Let him be a charm school dropout. No longer let him be a knockout. Turn him ugly and undesirable. Make him un-admirable. If anything else bad should happen to him, let it be a bonus. Curses to Daniel Jonas!"_

They then smiled at each other, and released each other's hands.

"It's finished. He is cursed," Kate announced.

Nicole grinned. "Let the fun begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Love Spell_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Spells Into Action_**

Nicole walked into the office the next day, a big smile on her face when she saw her boss on the floor of his office, croaking like the toad that he still was.

"I hope you enjoyed your night as a toad. I wish I could keep you one forever, but I need this job." Nicole sighed. "All right, how to I do this?" She thought for a moment, then wriggled her fingers at him. "Turn back into the sorry excuse for human you once were with your memories of being turned into a toad all a blur." She then snapped her fingers on both hands.

A mist appeared, cloaking the toad from her sight for just a moment. When the mist evaporated, her boss was human again. He had his eyes closed, and he was rubbing his forehead.

"Man, I suddenly have a killer headache! What were we talking about again?" he asked her.

"You wanted me to cover the mock Salem witch trial at the Halloween bash. I agreed to do it. It actually sounds like fun," Nicole said. She had decided to just play it cool with him. Arguing with him would get her nowhere. Again, she really needed this job.

Her boss nodded. "Well, good. Not like you had a choice, but I'm glad I don't have to argue with you on this one. You're fiancé gets home today, doesn't he?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes. How did you...?"

He made a gesture with his hand as if brushing her off. "I'm a reporter. It's my job to know things."

"I'm not quite sure my outside life is your business." Nicole couldn't help but be a little put off.

"Oh, relax, will ya? I've decided to do something nice for you today. I have too much of a headache to get any work done, and the piece on teacher-student sex scandal at the university isn't due until Friday. Why don't you take the day off, and report back in the morning?" her boss offered.

Nicole grinned. "Really?"

Her boss nodded. "Sure. I know you're eager to see your fiancé."

Nicole clapped her hands together. "Thank you!" She then left his office before he had a chance to change his mind. Maybe turning him into a toad had been good for him. She smirked at the thought.

Nicole arrived at Daniel's apartment and knocked on the door. She had called ahead of time just so she didn't come to his place only to find him with the redhead again. She didn't think she could stomach seeing those two together again. Not that she would have to much longer if the spell worked as it should.

Daniel opened the door and smiled widely at her. "You have no idea how much I missed you!" He held out his arms to her. "Come here."

Nicole hugged him, wishing so badly that he wasn't a dirty cheater. But he was. Not only that, but he was also a liar pretending he missed her when he clearly hadn't.

"So you have the whole day off, hm?" Daniel asked.

Nicole nodded. "Yep!

"Mm, so do I…" Daniel murmured kissing the side of her neck.

Nicole forced a smile. "Lucky me."

"What should we do, hm?" Daniel asked, still kissing down her neck.

Nicole used to live for making love with Daniel. Now, the thought made her want to barf. "I'm actually starving. Wanna go out to lunch?"

Daniel stopped kissing her. "Okay, sure. We can do that. Then maybe a hand-held stroll through the park afterward?"

Nicole nodded. "Sounds perfect."

"Just let me jump in the shower first, then we can go. All right?" Daniel asked her.

She nodded. "Sure thing."

He then grinned, and wriggled his eyebrows at her. "Care to join me?"

Nicole smiled, and gently stroked his cheek. "I would but I have a few phone calls to make before I'm all yours. Besides, I'm really hungry, and we both know that would only delay us."

Daniel sighed. "Oh, all right. Party pooper!" He kissed her cheek. "I'll make it quick!" He then sprinted off to the bathroom and shut the door. Moments later, the sound of the shower running was heard.

Nicole plopped herself down onto the couch and waited. "That spell should be taking affect any time now." She had put a delay on the curse so that she would be present when the bad things started happening. After all, what fun would making a show be if you didn't get to watch it?

Daniel was in the shower for no more than two minutes when suddenly, Nicole heard him cry out.

"What the hell?" Daniel's voice asked from the bathroom.

Nicole covered her mouth and stifled a cackle. His voice sounded normal enough. She was guessing his teeth didn't fall out yet. She was going to go with his hair falling out.

The water turned off and she heard him getting out of the shower. She heard his footsteps, and then he loudly cried out, "My hair! All my hair, it's gone!"

Nicole had to use a pillow to stifle her giggles. Then, once she was able to contain herself, she shot up off the couch, and ran over to the bathroom door. "Daniel, what's going on? Are you okay in there?" She pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle another giggle.

When Daniel opened the door, revealing patches of hair on his mainly bald scalp, Nicole had to literally bite her tongue in order to not burst out laughing.

Nicole placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Daniel, what happened?"

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know! I was just in the shower, washing my hair as usual, when all the sudden my hair started coming out in chunks!"

"Oh my gosh!" Nicole removed her hands from her mouth. "What do you think happened?"

Daniel shook his head. "I don't know! I smelled my shampoo bottle. Nothing seems off about it. I think I'm going to have it brought to the lab for testing. Oh my gosh, I can't go out like this!"

Nicole shook her head, and took his hand. "Daniel, you never struck me as one to be vain. Men shave their heads all the time. Heck, they even go completely bald all the time." She kissed his cheek. "Why don't you get dressed? Then we can go eat. We can stop by the hospital after and you can have Kayla check your head to see why your hair fell out." She kissed his hand.

Daniel sighed. "All right, fine. But I'm shaving these remaining patches of hair off first! I'm not going out there looking like an idiot." He shut the door behind him, and a moment later, the sounds of him shaving his head could be heard.

Nicole finally let out the laughter she had been holding in. She was glad she had gotten him to agree to go out. After all, what fun was the destruction of Daniel Jonas if no one else could see it? And this was just the beginning! Oh, she was going to have fun with this spell. She could hardly wait for the rest of it to start working its magic! She smiled, knowing it would be more than worth the wait.

When they got to the Brady Pub, people were staring a little, but not gawking like Nicole hoped they would be.

"I feel like all eyes are on me," Daniel grumbled.

"Ah, don't worry about it. People are hardly noticing," Nicole said.

The waiter took their order shortly after and didn't even bat an eye. Nicole was disappointed. But then, the best thing happened. Eric Brady walked in.

Nicole couldn't believe her luck! Then again, it was Eric's family's pub, so she supposed it wasn't _that_ far-fetched. She waved him over. "Hey, Eric, over here!"

"Nicole! What are you doing?" Daniel asked, looking alarmed.

 _Having a little fun,_ Nicole thought. Instead, she said, "I want to say hello to our friend. Don't worry, he's not going to judge you. He used to be a priest, remember?"

Eric got to their table then, and his mouth dropped open when he saw Daniel. "What the heck happened to you?"

Nicole grinned. "He decided to shave it all off. Doesn't it look good?"

Eric hesitated for a split second before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, it's cool."

"You don't have to lie to spare my feelings. I know you hate it," Daniel said to him.

Eric blushed. "It's not that. It's just going to take some getting used to; that's all."

"The truth is, most of my hair fell out when washing it, so I had to shave the rest. I have no idea what happened," Daniel confessed.

"Did you have Kayla check your scalp out?" Eric asked. "There has to be a reason that happened to you. I mean, hair doesn't just fall out."

"I'm going to have her check it out right after we eat," Daniel assured him.

"Well, good luck with that. Let me know how it all turns out," Eric said.

"Thanks. I will," Daniel promised.

Eric patted him on the shoulder. "See you guys around," he glanced at Nicole, then Daniel before heading over to the bar.

"Well, _that_ was embarrassing," Daniel said.

Nicole smiled fake sympathetically.

They were eating their food when it happened. Nicole had just finished her meal. She was glad, because, if she had still been eating, she would have surely choked on a burger or a fry.

When Daniel took the last bite of his burger, his two front teeth came right out with his bite of burger. "Oh my gosh!" he said as his mouth started dripping blood.

"Daniel! What happened?" Nicole asked, trying her best to not laugh, and to act concerned and surprised.

"I don't know! They just came right out!" Daniel said, his face ashen.

Nicole quickly handed him a napkin. "Here. Press this to your bleeding gums."

Daniel took the napkin from her and did as told.

"Give me your credit card. I'll pay the tab, then we'll get you to the doctor. Or do you want to go to a dentist now?" Nicole asked.

Daniel handed her his credit card with his free hand. "Kayla," he said, his voice slightly muffled from the napkin.

"I'll hurry!" Nicole said, running up to pay.

 _I should totally be an actress,_ she thought to herself with a slight smile poking at the corner of her mouth. Poor, poor, Daniel. Everything seemed to be going wrong for him, and Kayla wasn't going to have a clue what it was. Daniel was only going to get worse too! Hm… She guessed it would be a while before his little redheaded mistress was going to want anything to do with him—or anyone else for that matter. _What a pity._

Just as Nicole knew would happen, Kayla had no idea what was wrong with Daniel.

The bleeding in Daniel's gums had finally stopped, but with him bald and missing his two front teeth, he was already quite unsightly.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, but I have no idea why your hair has fallen out. We'll get those lab results on the shampoo as soon as we can. If there's nothing in the shampoo, then I'm afraid you may just be losing your hair prematurely," Kayla said.

"But all at once and out of nowhere?" Daniel asked.

Kayla shrugged. "It's extremely peculiar, and I personally have never seen anything like it, but there's a first time for everything, right?"

"I want to have more tests run. I need to know if I will ever be getting my hair back, and if there are treatments available that will work for me," Daniel said.

Kayla nodded. As soon as we get the lab results in from the shampoo bottle, we can go from there. Now why don't you get to a dentist and have those teeth looked at? I'll let you know as soon as we know anything. I promise."

Daniel nodded. "All right, thank you."

So, once he was done there, Daniel got on his cell phone and called the dentist. However, he couldn't be seen until the next day.

"Do you still want to go for that walk in the park?" Nicole asked him, her arm latched with his.

"No, I think I want to just go home and rest. Do you mind if we call it a night early?" Daniel asked. "I just want to sleep, and forget any of this ever happened. At least until I wake up."

Nicole kissed his cheek. "I understand. Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

Daniel nodded. "I'm sure. I wouldn't be any fun anyway."

"All right." Nicole kissed his cheek again. She certainly wasn't going to kiss the toothless wonder on the lips! "I'll call you later tonight to check up on you."

"All right," he said. He then walked on ahead of her towards his home.

Nicole smiled once he was gone. "Sorry, Danny Boy, but it's only going to get worse for you." She headed home, wondering how Theresa and Kate were doing with their potions.

Brady opened the door when Theresa rang the doorbell. Anger instantly flashed over his face when he saw who it was. "I see I'm going to have to get that restraining order. I'm disappointed. I thought you would take the hint, but you didn't. I'm sorry it has to come to this, Theresa."

"Brady, wait! I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I came by because I know I have to stay away from you, but I didn't want our final goodbye being the way it was. Can't we please end things civilly?" Theresa asked.

Brady crossed his arms over his chest. "And how do you suggest we do that, Theresa? Hm? Do you want a handshake? You're not getting a hug, so you can forget about that!"

"Look!" Theresa took out two cans of lemonade. "I got you some of that lemonade you like. Can we just have one drink together?"

Brady hesitated for a moment. "If I drink my lemonade with you, will you leave as soon as we're finished?"

Theresa nodded. "Of course! Never to bother you again."

"I'm going to hold you to that. Get in here." Brady stepped back.

"Thank you!" Theresa stepped into his house, and headed into the living room. She sat down on the couch.

Brady closed the door, then headed into the living room after her. He sat down on the chair beside the couch.

Theresa handed Brady a lemonade.

"Thanks," he said.

They both cracked open their cans.

Before leaving for Brady's place, Theresa had opened his can and poured the potion in, then used magic to seal it back up. She had marked the top of hers with a red marker so that she knew which one was hers.

They sipped their lemonades.

"So, how was your day?" Theresa asked him.

"It was all right. It will be even better if you keep your word and never come back here again after today," Brady replied.

"I told you I wouldn't, and I won't," Theresa assured him.

"Good!" Brady said coldly.

They didn't say anything to each other as they drank the rest of their lemonades.

Once Theresa had finished hers, and once she had watched Brady drink the last drop of his, she stood up to leave. She extended her hand to him. "Well, thank you for sharing a drink with me, Brady. I will keep my word, and you'll never have to see me again. It was nice knowing you while I did."

Brady stood up as well, and took her hand. He shook it for a second, then pulled her close to him. "Wait."

Theresa smiled, and batted her eyelashes at him. "Yes, Brady?"

"Don't go. Stay. Please." He placed his hands on each side of her face, then gently kissed her. "Stay with me, please?"

Theresa grinned widely. It worked! The potion had really worked! She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Of course I'll stay, Brady. Why would I leave?"

Brady kissed her again, and she kissed him back. Revenge would be sweet. But first, she was going to have a little fun.

Kate smiled when Clyde sat down across from her at Club TBD.

He grinned cockily at her. "I knew you couldn't stay away from me."

"You win. I got lonely without you. I don't like when you're mad at me." Kate put on her best pout.

"It's all right, Darlin'! We all make mistakes. Just don't let it happen again, all right?" Clyde asked.

"Of course not. I won't be such a fool twice." She smiled at him, and gently rubbed his hand.

Clyde kissed her hand. "And you will be available to me whenever I need you, right? No more excuses, no more cancelled dates, and no being late?"

Kate shook her head. "I will be available to you whenever you need me. No excuses, no cancelling our dates, and no being late."

Clyde grinned at her. "I'm glad we understand each other now."

Kate resisted the urge to throttle him, and pushed his drink toward him. "I got you a drink so we can toast to our new beginning."

Clyde sniffed is drink. "Scotch on the rocks. You know just what I like, Darling!"

Kate smiled. "Mm… Indeed I do."

"To us beginning again, and to you changing the error of your ways," Clyde said, holding his glass out to her.

Kate smirked. "To us beginning again, and to me changing the errors of my ways."

They clinked their glasses then drank up.

Kate watched with great pleasure as Clyde drank all of his drink down in one gulp.

He set his glass down, looking a little dazed.

Kate smiled. "Clyde, go get me another Blue Martini. And make it quick!"

"Yes, Ma'am! Your wish is my command, my Darling!" Clyde hopped right out of his seat, and went to get Kate her drink.

"The spell is working most excellently," Kate said with a smile as she ran her finger along the rim of her current Blue Martini. "He's under my spell, and will do everything I say. His mind and body won't leave him any other choice. Now he's going to see what it feels like when the tables are turned." Kate cackled to herself. From now on, Clyde was going to be her slave. She would work him to the bone. He would be forced to do whatever she commanded of him. His days of being the boss, large and in charge were over. And that was only the beginning of her plans for him…

She smirked at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Love Spell  
Chapter 4: A Snag In the Spell_**

That night, Kate brought Clyde home.

Nicole nodded at him. "What's _he_ doing here? I thought you got rid of him."

Kate smirked. "I didn't see the point of letting a perfectly good man go to waste. He just needed to be trained is all. After giving him the special potion I made up for him, he now has no choice but to do everything I tell him to do."

"The Ball and Chain spell?" Nicole asked, and eyebrow raised.

Kate nodded. "That would be the one!"

Nicole grinned. "Isn't that where he is still aware? He doesn't want to do these things, but every time he tries to say no it comes out yes, and every time he tries to stop doing your bidding, his body betrays him and makes him do it anyway?"

Kate nodded. "You got it! He is officially my puppet, and I am his puppeteer."

"He's going to be so mad when you take the spell off him," Nicole quipped.

Kate smirked. "Now why on earth would I ever want to do that?"

Nicole shrugged. "Well, he's got to get annoying after a bit—even when doing your bidding. I mean, he's not even that good looking."

Kate smirked. "Oh, I don't know. I think there is a certain handsomeness about him." She walked over to Clyde and gently stroked his hair.

Nicole arched an eyebrow. "How come he isn't saying anything?"

"He's not allowed to speak unless spoke to," Kate said simply.

Nicole shook her head. "Wow. I can just feel his hatred bubbling up inside of him."

"Oh, I'm sure it is, but there's not a thing he can do about it!" Kate said with a condescending smile at Clyde as she gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

Clyde narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, if you ever do get rid of him, you'll have to do something to make sure he can never tell anyone what we are," Nicole reasoned.

"Like cut out his tongue?" Kate asked, batting her eyes.

"I was actually thinking something more like a memory eraser spell," Nicole said. "Are we really going to start resorting to violence?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I'd make the tongue removal painless. Anyway, it wouldn't be any worse than the things you are doing to Daniel right now."

Nicole shrugged. "Fair enough."

"So, how are things going with Daniel anyway?" Kate asked.

Nicole grinned. "So far he's lost his hair and his two front teeth. You should have seen the way he was carrying on. I had to use all the power within me to not laugh in his face!"

Kate grinned. "Too bad traveling back in time isn't possible even for witches. I'd love to have seen that."

Nicole nodded. "I know, right? If I could have recorded it without Daniel noticing, I totally would have. Anyway, we went to Kayla and of course she couldn't find anything wrong with him. He thought it could be something in the shampoo bottle, but she thinks it's premature hair loss. She has no idea what could be happening to his teeth. The dentist can't get him in until tomorrow."

Kate shook her head. "Not that the dentist will be able to do anything about it. Our spell is irreversible unless you are a witch or warlock, or you have a witch or a warlock reverse it for you."

"I suspect the rest of his teeth will be out my morning. I might have to cast a serious spell on myself so that I don't laugh," Nicole stated.

"I can help you with that," Kate offered.

"Really? Thanks," Nicole said.

Kate shrugged. "I just want to make sure no one finds out about us, and he might suspect if you laugh in his face. Are you going to tell him you know he cheated on you?"

Nicole nodded. "After the spell has done everything it's going to do, and there is nothing but a vile, unappealing loser left of him. When he has nothing, that is when I am going to take away the last thing he has—me."

"So, like Brady, he will remain all alone for scorning his woman," Kate said. "Poetic justice."

"At least Brady will get to keep his good looks," Nicole quipped.

"Speaking of Brady, where is Theresa? Is she still with him?" Kate asked.

Nicole nodded. "She must be. I wonder how her love spell is going."

"It must be going well if she's still with him." Kate grinned. "Shall I cast the "See All" spell?"

"That would be an invasion of her privacy," Nicole stated.

Kate nodded. "Yes, it would."

Nicole grinned. "Let's do it!"

Kate grinned too, and they headed over to their full-length mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, show us Brady and Theresa. Show it all," Kate said as she wriggled her fingers in front of the mirror.

There was a sudden green mist over the mirror, and then it evaporated, revealing Brady and Theresa having quite the intimate moment in bed.

"Ew! Mirror, Mirror on the wall, that's not what we want to see at all!" Nicole complained.

Kate snapped her fingers, and the image disappeared. The mirror went back to reflecting their own reflections. Nicole looked ill. Kate looked annoyed.

Kate clenched her jaw. "Theresa better not be losing sight on her goal. I will not tolerate a fellow witch getting letting a man treat her poorly with no repercussions!"

Nicole shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know Theresa. She probably changed her mind about the whole 'not being okay with him only loving her because his mind is deluded by a love potion' thing. We should have known she'd take Brady Black any way she can get him!"

"We're going to have to have a talk with her when she returns home tonight," Kate said.

Nicole snorted. "You mean _if_ she returns home tonight."

Kate crossed her arms over her chest and side-glanced at Nicole. She looked like she was going to say something to her, but then must have thought better of it, for she turned her attention back to Clyde. "Give me a foot massage, draw me a bath, and fork over some cash for Nicole and I to have dinner tonight. Then you may go home until I need you tomorrow."

Clyde shot her a look to kill, but reached into his pocket nonetheless and took out his wallet. He slapped down a fifty on the table.

Kate shook her head. "No. We want to eat well tonight. I'm thinking Chez Rouge. You better put a hundred more down. If we don't spend it all on dinner and dessert, I'm sure we can find other things to spend it on."

Clyde shot her an even dirtier look as he took out a hundred dollar bill and slapped it down onto the table on top of the fifty. He then put his wallet back, and headed over to the chair where she was sitting.

She took off her heels and pantyhose and wriggled her foot at him. "You'll have to forgive the sweat. I've been on my feet all day. Also, it's been a while since I've last trimmed my toenails, so you might want to be careful you don't cut yourself."

Clyde looked at her with pure disgust and loathing.

Nicole cackled. "As much as I hate to admit it, you really are Queen of the Spells, Kate."

Kate smirked at her. "And don't you forget it!"

The next morning, Theresa arrived home.

"So where were you all night? Hm?"

Theresa jumped at the sound of Nicole's voice.

Nicole entered the room.

"I…. uh… I was with Brady," Theresa said. She blushed.

"You slept with him after the potion took effect. Didn't you?" Nicole asked.

Theresa sighed. "There's no use lying to you. You always know when I'm lying anyway. Yes, I did. Does Kate know?"

Nicole nodded. "And she's not too pleased that you're letting Brady get away with treating you like crap." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Frankly, neither am I."

Theresa looked around nervously. "I'm not letting him get away with anything. I just figured I might as well have a little fun with him before I break his heart. Plus, the more in love I make him fall for me, the harder he will fall in the end when I leave him. Is Kate here?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. Theresa wasn't afraid of anyone. That is, aside from Kate. She guessed it was because Kate was a more powerful witch than the two of them combined. She had more years of experience. "She's at work. You know all her threats to us are empty. She would never actually hurt us. You don't have to be afraid of her. Kate may be a bitch sometimes, but one thing she will always be is loyal to her fellow witches, i.e. us."

Theresa nodded. "I know. I'm not afraid of her."

Nicole smirked. "Sure you aren't. I believe that like I believe you're just having fun with Brady."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Theresa said, suddenly getting on the defense.

"Please, Theresa! I know how much you love Brady. I bet you're just loving his new found love for you."

Theresa nodded. "I am, but I'm not going to let it stop me from seeking my revenge."

"Well, good! Because it is a witch's job to not let anyone scorn her and get away with it. We have a reputation to maintain, you know," Nicole reminded her.

Theresa nodded. "I know. Don't worry. I want him to pay just as much as you want Daniel to pay and Kate wants Clyde to pay.

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on Daniel and see how my spell is coming along." Nicole left before Theresa could even ask her how the spell had gone so far.

Theresa pouted. She didn't know why everyone was so concerned about her and Brady. Didn't they trust her? Sure she enjoyed the attention and love she was suddenly getting from Brady, but she was still mad as heck at him, and she was bound and determined to prove to both Kate and Nicole that she was a force to be reckoned with. No one ever took her seriously, but they would. And then they would be apologizing profusely to her for ever doubting her. However, until then, she would enjoy every single kiss that she shared with Brady…among other things. She smiled at the memory of the night before, then headed upstairs to start on the prom dress she had been hired to design.

Nicole knocked on Daniel's door, and gasped when Daniel opened the door. She hadn't gasped because his face was a mess. No. She had gasped because, aside from his head still being bald, he looked perfectly normal. His front teeth were back in place, and there wasn't a single trace of boils or toenail fungus. There was no acne or anything!

"You look surprised," he said with a perfect grin.

"I'm just surprised to see your teeth are back to normal. I thought the dentist couldn't see you until today." Nicole looked at her watch. "It's only 8:30 in the morning. They were able to see you already?"

Daniel grinned. "They had a last-minute cancelation last night, and were able to fit me in." He stepped back, allowing Nicole in to his apartment.

"I'm surprised you didn't call me to tell me," Nicole said to him as she walked in and sat down on the couch.

Daniel shrugged, and shut the door behind her. "I wanted to surprise you. You don't seem too happy for me."

Nicole couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to tell him she knew he had cheated on her. "The truth is, Daniel, I'm actually _not_ happy you are back to looking good. Well, except for the shaved head. Let's face it, you do _not_ look good bald."

Daniel looked a little taken aback. "So you're mad at me for something. What did I do?" He went over to her and sat down beside her.

Nicole narrowed her eyes at him. "I saw you at the park the other day with that redheaded slut of yours."

Daniel looked even more confused. "What? I have no idea what you're talking about. I was at a medical convention."

Nicole shook her head. "Don't play dumb with me, Daniel! I know what I saw. I saw you making out with that redheaded woman, whomever she is, at the park. You lied to me in more ways than one! How could you?" She pushed Daniel so hard, he fell backward a bit.

"Nicole, I am telling you, there is no redheaded woman! I was at the medical convention! You must have just seen someone that looks like me." Daniel took out his cell phone and brought up a number. He handed the phone to her. "Here. That is Dr. Henry Clapton. Call him. He will confirm that I was there."

Nicole looked at the phone and sighed. She then looked at Daniel. "I have to get to work. Look, I'm sorry. I guess I just love you so much that everyone looks like you to me. I keep thinking I don't deserve a wonderful man like you. I keep thinking something is going to happen that will take all this happiness away from me. Since I'm so worried about that happening, I guess my eyes just played tricks on me."

Daniel's expression softened. "Come here." He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "Trust me, Nicole. There is no other woman for me but you, and there never will be. You're the only woman I will ever love and need. I'm not going anywhere. And no more of this you not deserving me crap. You deserve every good thing that comes your way."

Nicole smiled at him, and they kissed softly on the lips.

"I have to work late tonight, but are we still on for the Halloween bash tomorrow?"

Daniel kissed her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Good because I need my Romeo!" Nicole said.

"I'll be there, my Love." Daniel kissed her, then walked her to the door. "Parting is such sweet sorrow!"

Nicole grinned, and they kissed again. "I shall see you to-morrow," she teased.

He laughed. "Bye until then," he said.

"Bye until then," she said with a smile at him.

As soon as Daniel closed the door behind her, she scowled. The dentist hadn't fixed Daniel's teeth! Only a witch or warlock could undo the spell! Apparently, they had stopped the spell all together due to Daniel's perfectly intact nails and face. As soon as her lunchbreak hit, she had to have an emergency meeting with Kate and Theresa to figure out what the hell was going on.

"What's up?" Theresa asked when Nicole came home on her lunch break.

"We may have a problem," Nicole told her.

"What?" Theresa asked.

Before Nicole could answer, Kate came home. "I got your text. What is so urgent?"

"I went to Daniel's today and boy was I surprised to see that his teeth were healed and his face was perfect! There were no boils, and no acne. His nails were free of fungus," Nicole replied.

"But I don't get it. You didn't undo the spell, did you?" Theresa asked her.

Nicole shook her head. "I certainly did not! Did any of you?"

"No way!" Theresa said.

Kate shook her head. "Why would I? I think he should pay for treating you that way."

"I confronted him about cheating on me, and he claims it wasn't him. I know what I saw! It was him! He gave me the number of some doctor friend that was supposedly at the medical convention. Daniel said his friend would confirm that Daniel was there. Whatever. We all know Daniel probably paid him to keep his mouth shut, or the guy would keep his mouth shut anyway, being his friend and all. I just pretended to believe Daniel until we can figure this mess out," Nicole explained. "He claimed the dentist got him in last night after all and fixed his teeth, but unless his dentist is a witch or a warlock, we all know that couldn't have been the case."

"Daniel must be a warlock. It's the only logical explanation," Kate said.

"So, what should we do about it?" Theresa asked.

"We have to find out what his intentions are. Is he a good warlock or a bad one?" Kate asked.

He must be bad since he cheated on me," Nicole grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kate thought about it for a moment, tapping her lip with her finger. "I'll have to cast the Devil or Angel potion. If he is wicked like a devil, his eyes will turn red. If he is good like an angel, is eyes will remain the same as they are now. It is a very complex spell. It will take a bit to conjure. You have to be there when he takes it so we know for sure. We can't risk him being a warlock but changing his eyes back to normal before you can see that they had turned red."

"I told him I wouldn't be seeing him until the party tomorrow anyway," Nicole told her.

"Good. Tomorrow at the party will be the perfect time to see if he is good or bad," Kate said.

"And if he's bad?" Theresa asked.

Kate shrugged. "Then you know what has to be done to evil warlocks and witches."

Nicole and Theresa both looked at each other, and then at Kate. They nodded. "We burn them at the stake," they said in unison.

"I'll get on that potion," Kate said, not denying that what they said was true. She then headed down to the basement to get started on the potion that would seal Daniel's fate either in a good way, or a very, very, bad way.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Love Spell_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Tricks and Treats_**

The night of the Halloween bash had finally arrived. Nicole had her potion ready that Kate had made for her. She was nervous. She didn't want Daniel to be bad, but he had to be. He had to be a warlock. True, being a warlock didn't necessarily make you a bad person, but the fact that he had cheated on her threw her off. The Daniel she knew, or at least, the Daniel she thought she knew, wasn't a cheater. Still, she knew what she saw, and she saw Daniel making out with that redheaded skank.

She had told Daniel to meet her at the party, so, while she was waiting, she got them both a hard apple cider. Then, she poured the potion into his cup and put the cork and now empty bottle back into her purse. Kate liked to reuse the potion bottles.

Daniel arrived wearing his Romeo costume. Nicole, wearing her Juliette costume wanted to gag. He was far from a Romeo. He didn't even look like one now that his hair was gone.

Daniel smiled when he saw her, then pulled her into a kiss. "There's my Juliette!"

Nicole smiled, and gently nudged him away. "I got you a hard cider. Take it before it spills."

"Thanks, my Love!" Daniel took his cider and kissed her cheek. He then took a long swig of his cider.

Nicole watched his eyes intently, glad that they were under a string of lights so that she could see his eyes clearly. To her great dismay, they turned bright red.

"Oh my gosh," Nicole said.

Daniel looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Nicole quickly pulled herself together. "Nothing. I just forgot I have to cover the mock witch trial. I'll be right back. I have to go find my film crew."

"I can come with you," Daniel offered.

Nicole shook her head. "No, you just got here." She placed her hand on his chest. "Go have some fun, then meet me at the witch trial in a half hour, all right?"

Daniel nodded. "All right." He finished his hard cider. His eyes were still red, but only a witch or warlock could see the color change. To the human eye, his eyes still looked their normal color. The potion would wear off in a half hour anyway.

Nicole gave him a quick peck on the lip so as not to arouse suspicion that she was on to him, then she took off fast as she could to find Kate and Theresa.

"I love these costumes, Darling. We look so hot!" Brady said to Theresa, kissing all the way up her arm.

Theresa giggled. "Thank you, my Love! I must say, you do make quite the dashing Gomez."

"And you make quite the ravishing Morticia!" Brady said. He kissed up her neck now.

Theresa closed her eyes, smiled, and sighed dreamily. Oh how she was going to hate for this to end. If only he could have loved her in the way she deserved without her having to have given him a love potion.

"So, shall we do a little dancing before the mock witch trial starts?" He asked, pulling her close. "Or, he could just go back to my place and make love." He grinned against her neck. "Wouldn't that be much more fun? Hm?"

Theresa so badly wanted to say yes to him. In fact, the more she thought about it, what was one more romp in the hay?

Unfortunately for Theresa, before she could say yes to Brady, Nicole grabbed her arm. "We need to talk in private—now."

"But I was just about to—" Theresa cut herself off, knowing that Nicole wouldn't approve of what was about to come out of her mouth. Neither would Kate once Nicole told on her, which Nicole surely would do. She sighed. "I'll be right back, Brady."

Nicole practically dragged Theresa across the lawn.

"What the hell? What is so important?" Theresa asked.

"We need to find Kate. Daniel is evil," Nicole said.

"His eyes turned red?" Theresa asked.

"No, they stayed the same. I just like saying he turned evil," Nicole snapped.

"Well, excuse me! I was just making sure," Theresa replied, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting Nicole a nasty look.

They came across Kate, who was sitting in a chair in the food pavilion. She was wearing a queen costume, and she had Clyde in a servant's costume. He was currently feeding her an ice cream sundae, spooning the ice creamy goodness into her mouth.

"Kate, Daniel's eyes turned red. He must be an evil warlock, as much as I hate to say it," Nicole said with a sigh. "Now what do we do?"

Kate clapped her hands, and Clyde knew that was the signal to stop feeding her. "Go get me some caviar," she ordered him.

"But Queen Kate, they don't serve caviar here," Clyde said, sounding oddly polite.

"Well, then I guess you're going to have to go searching elsewhere for some, won't you?" Kate asked.

Clyde gave her a look that showed he was getting annoyed.

Kate clapped her hands together. "Come on. Chop, chop! I don't have all night, you know."

Clyde took a deep breath in and let it out, then, after giving Kate the evil eye, he took off to find some caviar.

"Queen Kate?" Theresa asked, her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised.

Kate smiled. "It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I couldn't let him just call me Kate. And Ms. Roberts is too boring. I think Queen Kate is perfect for me."

"Um, hello! What about Daniel?" Nicole asked.

Kate sighed. "We must burn him at the stake! It's the only way to get rid of an evil warlock."

Nicole sighed. "I just wish there were an easier way that didn't involve killing him."

"Well, there's not. Do you want that cheating warlock to get away with what he did to you? Besides, he's evil. He could be a danger to people," Kate replied.

Nicole sighed. "I'll get to work."

Kate smirked. "Good girl."

Clyde came back with the caviar twenty-five minutes later.

"Well that took you long enough!" Kate snapped.

"With all due respect, Queen Kate, I thought I got it to you pretty quickly for having to have gone across town to get it," Clyde responded.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't even want it, so just toss it out."

Clyde's eyes widened. "But I went all the way across town to get it for you!"

Kate scrunched her eyebrows at him. "So? I don't even like caviar. It's disgusting."

"Then why did you make me go get some for you?" Clyde asked, his voice rising a bit.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "Because I could. You know what? I don't like your attitude. I'm done with you. Playtime is over."

"Good!" Clyde said.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll have to use a stronger dose the next time I mix this potion together. Anyway, don't look so happy. Playtime is over for you—not me."

She narrowed her eyes at him and wriggled her fingers at him. "Make him mute so no one will hear his screams, this is the end of his dreams. Tie him to the stake so the fire can burn him so hot. A perfect choice for me, he so is not. Make him look like the dummy, he and I are no longer chummy."

Clyde's eyes grew wide. "Kate, what are you—"

Kate snapped her fingers and Clyde was gone in a puff of smoke. Well, gone from her sight anyway. She knew that he now hung tied to the stake in place of one of the three dummies that was set up for the mock witch trial. Thanks to her spell, he would appear to look like a dummy to outsiders, and he wouldn't even be able to speak or scream to alert anyone that he wasn't a dummy.

She smiled to herself. "I'm sorry, but you're too much of a sociopath to live, Clyde. Now it's time to fry your hide." She cackled at her own rhyme, then headed off to find the girls.

Nicole hated to do it, but she knew what he had to do. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She walked over to Daniel and put on her best smile.

"Hey, Baby!" Daniel kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you ready for the mock Salem Witch Trial?"

Nicole shook her head. "I have one more thing left to do first."

"What's that?" Daniel asked with a smile.

Nicole bit her lip. She had no choice. She had to do what needed to be done.

She wiggled her fingers at him, and spoke her spell. "Daniel the cheater you must now pay. Not even God will help you now, so don't even pray. You made a big mistake now you will burn at the stake. You acted like a dummy, Hon, so now you will look like one. Your screams will be silent. You're the one who caused me to be so violent. Our love's no longer true, so you and I are through."

Daniel looked extremely confused. "Nicole, what in the hell?"

Nicole closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. When she opened them, Daniel was gone. She knew where he was, but she didn't want to think about it. Instead, she went to make sure her film crew was in place.

Kate found Theresa talking with Brady, and cleared her throat. "Theresa, it's time to do what needs to be done."

Theresa pouted. "Can't I wait until after the party?"

Kate narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't go soft on me now."

"Theresa rolled her eyes. "I am not going soft on you. Whatever! Fine. I'll do it." She turned to Brady. "Brady, you and I are through."

Brady blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, 'we're through'?"

Theresa shrugged. "Exactly what I said; we're through. You broke my heart when you refused to love me back, now I'm refusing to love _you_ back!"

Brady stared at her blankly. "But I love you."

"Only because I'm making you love me," Theresa said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? You can't make me love you. I love you all on my own," Brady said; confused.

Theresa sighed. "I can't take this any longer." She wriggled her fingers at Brady. "This is no longer fun, make the love spell undone." She snapped her fingers.  
Brady shook his head as if just snapping out of a daze. "What the hell just happened? Where am I?"

"The Halloween bash," Theresa answered.

Brady looked around. "I don't even remember coming here." He then looked at his and Theresa's couples' costume. "With you nonetheless? Didn't I tell you I wasn't going to go with you?"

"You changed your mind," Theresa replied.

Brady shot her a disgusted look. "I must have been drinking again, except, I wouldn't drink. Did you spike my drink with alcohol, Theresa?"

Theresa shook her head. "What? No! I wouldn't do such a thing!"

Brady narrowed his eyes at her. "You're still a lying little bitch who will do whatever she can to get ahead. I should have stuck to my guns about never speaking to you again!"

Theresa had tears in her eyes. "But Brady, I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Brady laughed bitterly. "Like hell you wouldn't! You're a lying, manipulative little bitch and I never want to see your stupid face again!"

Theresa's eyes narrowed at him. "You're going to regret talking to me like that, Brady."

Again, Brady laughed. "Yeah, right!"

Theresa grinned wickedly at him. "The thing is, Brady, I'm not a bitch; I'm a witch. Though, I guess you could say I'm a witch _and_ a bitch." She wriggled her fingers at him as she cast her next spell. "You laugh now, but soon you'll be saying ow. Your screams will be loud, and I'll be proud. As I watch you burn, for you I will no longer yearn. To the blind eye you will look like a dummy, it's your own fault for acting so crummy. Your screams will be silent, your death will be violent. Goodbye, Brady. I'm no longer your lady."

Brady looked even more confused than ever before. "What the hell?"

Theresa smirked at him and snapped her fingers, and soon Brady was gone in a puff of smoke, his fate now the same as Clyde's and Daniel's.

Kate crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "I'm quite impressed, I must say."

Theresa smiled proudly. "See? I told you I could keep up with the big witches."

Kate glanced at her. "Big as in most powerful, you better mean."

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously that's what I meant. You're not fat."

"Just making sure I didn't have to cast the old hag spell on you," Kate said simply.

Theresa rolled her eyes again, but this time it was accompanied with a smirk.

"Now let's go find Nicole and then watch our handiwork," Kate said.

Theresa nodded her agreement, and they headed off to find Nicole.

The witch trial was finally coming to the end. The "witches" had just been sentenced to burn at the stake.

Kate, Nicole, and Theresa all held hands as they watched the "witch hunters" toss gasoline on, and then light a torch to the dummies that were actually Clyde, Daniel, and Brady.

The three men instantly went up in flames.

"I'm glad we can't hear them scream. I know it had to be done, but still, I couldn't take hearing their screams," Theresa said.

Nicole shook her head. "Me neither."

Kate shrugged. "I could have handled it easily."

Nicole shot her a look. "Of course you could have." She rolled her eyes.

"Fire burn so hot. I'd like that a lot. Grind their bones to ashes, leave nothing left of them; not even their lashes," Kate chanted under her breath as she wriggled her fingers at the burning bodies. She snapped her fingers with her free hand.

Once the three men were burnt to nothing, then the fire was put out with buckets of water.

There was not a single trace of Clyde, Daniel, or Brady left. In fact, there was nothing but three wooden stakes left.

"We did it. I can't believe their gone," Nicole said.

"I'm kind of sad now," Theresa stated.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Ah, get over it! They got what was coming to them. I'm going to go enjoy the rest of the party." She took off.

"Do you think we made a mistake in burning them at the stake?" Theresa asked Nicole.

Nicole sighed. "No. It had to be done. It's just part of being a witch. Whether we like it or not, we can't let people cross us. It's part of the witches' code."

Theresa sighed. "I suppose you're right. I'm going to go home. I'm suddenly not in the mood to party anymore."

"I'll be home after I have a few drinks. I need them," Nicole replied.

So, Theresa left, and Nicole headed over to get some drinks. However, before she could get to the alcohol tent, her boss stopped her. "I trust your crew got the witch trial on tape?"

Nicole nodded. "Don't worry. It's taken care of."

"One more thing," her boss said.

Nicole sighed. She just wanted a drink. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? "What is it?"

Her boss smiled wickedly at her. "You burnt Daniel Jonas at the stake for nothing."

Nicole felt her heart jolt in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Her boss narrowed his eyes at her. "I know you're a witch, Nicole. How do I know that, you ask? Well, you turned me into a toad. I had a sneaking suspicion you were a witch, so I goaded you into using your powers so that I could know for sure. Sure enough, you turned me into a toad. You're so predictable. Once you left my office, I made myself into a human again, then I made a transformation potion to make myself look like your fiancé. I did the Finder Spell to find out where you were, then I made sure to get there—transformed into Daniel of course. I then paid some random stranger a thousand bucks to make out with me for a few minutes when I knew you'd be watching. And, that was that."

"But Daniel was a warlock." Nicole new it was a dumb thing to say. She was just trying to make sense of everything.

Nicole's boss shook his head and made a clicking noise with his tongue. "No, you see, it is I who is the warlock, Nicole. I'm the one who fixed his teeth to throw you off. I disguised myself as a dentist, and cast a spell to make sure that everyone at the dental office thought I worked there."

"But his eyes…." Nicole trailed off.

Nicole's boss shrugged. "I was not far from you, casting a spell to make his eyes glow. It was me making them glow—not the potion."

Nicole suddenly felt sick to her stomach. So that means…..

Nicole's boss grinned so widely, he looked like a Jack-O-Lantern to her. "That's right! You just burned an innocent man—your now former fiancé—at the stake."

Nicole suddenly felt overheated all over. She also felt incredibly weak. The last thing she remembered was falling to the ground before all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Love Spell_**

 ** _Chapter 6: The End of Innocence_**

"Where the hell is Nicole? It's after midnight," Theresa asked. She had finished the dress she was working on and realized how late it was. She had then headed downstairs to see how Kate and Nicole were holding up after having burned their former lovers at the stake. Kate was on the couch reading a magazine, but Nicole was nowhere to be found.

Kate peered over her magazine at Theresa. "She's probably out drinking or partying it up with a new man. God only knows with her."

Theresa shook her head. "But she said she was just going to have a couple of drinks then come right home. She was upset that she had to burn Daniel at the stake."

Kate didn't even look up from her magazine this time. "Like I said, she probably found a new man to take her mind off things."

"I really don't think she would, Kate. I'm worried about her." Theresa bit her nails.

"Call her," Kate said, still not looking up from her magazine.

Theresa pulled out her cell phone and dialed Nicole's number. It rang several times, and then Nicole's voicemail picked up. "Nicole," Theresa said, "where are you? Please call me back ASAP. I'm worried about you." She hung up. "She didn't answer. I'm really, really worried about her, Kate. Call it witches intuition if you will, but I think something is wrong."

Kate sighed, and rolled her eyes. She put down her magazine. "Oh, for the love of God! If I do a seeking spell for you, will you shut up?"

"As long as Nicole is okay, then yes," Theresa agreed.

Kate headed over to the mirror, and wriggled her fingers at it. "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, show us Nicole Walker, so Theresa can stop being such a talker."

Theresa rolled her eyes at Kate. " _Cute_."

Kate smirked at Theresa and then snapped her fingers.

A cloud of gray smoke covered the mirror, then evaporated.

They looked into the mirror and found Nicole bound to a chair and gagged.

Theresa gasped. "With her arms unmovable and her mouth gaged, she can't cast any spells!"

"Who did that to her?" Kate asked.

Before Theresa could say anything, the mirror showed Nicole's boss. "You stupid little witch! Females should never be witches. Warlocks should be the only kind of magical being. Women can't handle their magic. Men are the only ones who know how to handle magic the way one should. All witches must be destroyed." Her boss walked around her chair as he spoke. Nicole looked to be unconscious.

"Is she dead?" Theresa asked, her voice filled with worry.

Kate shook her head. "No. We'd be able to feel it if she were. Who the hell does he think he is anyway? He must be destroyed."

Theresa looked even more worried now. "How are we going to destroy him? He's already got Nicole bound and gagged. What if he does the same to us? Plus, he's a warlock. There's no telling how powerful he is."

Kate tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Oh, please! I am Kate Roberts. I am the most powerful witch in Salem, and I'll be damned if I ever let anyone, let alone a chauvinist warlock of a man, out-magic me! Anyway, with the three of us, that scum is dead."

"So, what do we do then?" Theresa asked.

"Well, first thing is first. Come down to the layer. I have something special planned for us," Kate said.

Theresa quickly followed Kate down to the basement, too worried about Nicole to bother correcting Kate about what the room they were going down into was actually called.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? There is no time for nerves here. I need you to be on top of your witch game if you're going to help me out. If not, you'll be more helpful to me at home than you will here." Kate said to Theresa as they stood as Nicole's boss' doorstep.

Theresa shook her head. "I'm not going home. I'm a witch, and I do not let down my fellow witches—especially not when they're my friends."

"All right then. Let's do this." Kate looked at the door, and forcefully thrust her hand out toward it. "Open!"

The door slammed open, and Kate and Theresa stormed into the room.

Nicole's boss smirked at them. "I was expecting you two. Hello, Kate. Hello Theresa. I'm Zane. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but it's really not."

Kate wriggled her fingers at the ropes on Nicole's chair. "Untie!"

She went to snap her fingers, but Zane shot out his hand, using his powers to try to freeze Kate's hand. However, instead of Kate's hand freezing, his own hand froze.

The ropes came undone on Nicole, and Theresa quickly rushed toward her. "Nicole? Honey, are you all right?" She gently shook her.

Nicole slowly woke up. "What happened?"

"You tell us!" Theresa said.

Zane grinned. "You cast the reverse spell on me. Nicely played."

"Before we came here, yes. What happened to her?" Kate demanded.

Nicole answered for him. "He was the one making Daniel appear to look like a warlock. Daniel wasn't a warlock, nor was he evil. Zane made himself look like Daniel, and then made out with a random woman so that I'd think Daniel was cheating on me. Then he fixed Daniel's teeth and made his eyes glow to trick me." Nicole sniffled, tears running down her cheeks. "We burned an innocent man at the stake."

"Well, then we'll just have to burn Zane at the stake to make up for it. Won't we?" Kate whipped around to face Zane. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Keep the reverse spell. I'm not well," Zane said.

Of course, by casting that particular spell, he had ended the reverse spell. He knew that whatever spell he cast the reverse would happen, so by casting a spell to keep the reverse spell on him, it had the reverse effect and ended the reverse spell that had been cast upon him. The reverse spell was not kept, and Zane was more than well.

Nicole jumped out of her chair and stood with her fellow witches before him. "Go ahead. "Make your next move."

Zane smirked. "I bind you witches from doing any more harm. You no longer have any charm." He snapped both fingers.

Kate smirked. "Nice try, but before Theresa and I came over here, we enchanted ourselves with the anti-binding spell. We also put a force of protection over Nicole."

Zane laughed. "It's funny you should say that. I had a feeling you might try to put a protection force on her, so I counteracted it. Oh, and I have the anti-binding charm on myself too, so binding me won't work either. Nicole can't be protected until I'm dead and gone."

"We can arrange that," Theresa said.

Zane narrowed his eyes at her. "Never going to happen." He whipped out his hand, and in a flash, Theresa was thrown against the wall.

"You bastard!" Nicole wriggled her fingers at him, about to toss him against the wall in return, but he used his powers to freeze her arm.

"I knew the reverse spell wouldn't work for long, but I have something better," Kate said.

Zane smirked. "And what might that be?"

Kate looked at him matter-of-factly. "The perfect aim spell."

Zane laughed. "And what is that going to do? I have perfect aim without a spell."

Kate smirked. "Maybe, but I cast it on myself; not you. Besides, you don't have a high-heel."

Zane looked confused. "Huh?"

Kate took off her heel and threw it at Zane's forehead. It happened so fast, he didn't have time to react. The heel hit him right in the forehead, causing him to stumble backwards.

Theresa stood up from the floor, grabbed some perfume from her purse, stormed over to him, and sprayed him in the eyes.

Zane screamed in pain and held is eyes.

"This is for Daniel!" Nicole said, walking over to him and kneeing him hard where it counted.

Zane cried out, and doubled over in pain.

Kate then swung her purse at his head, and it connected hard because she had placed her hard-cover spell book in it—along with a brick for good measure. It conked Zane out cold, and he fell to the floor.

"Take that you chauvinistic warlock! Fighting a male chauvinist with woman products. It kind of has a poetic justice to it, right?" Theresa asked.

Kate smirked. "Exactly! Now let's tie him up."

They got to work tying him to the same chair he had tied Nicole up in. They then gagged him.

"Now what?" Nicole asked.

"Well, it's not a stake, but the chair is still made of wood, so it will do," Kate said. "Theresa, get out your perfume and make sure he is thoroughly saturated with it. I'll buy you a new bottle later."

Theresa grinned. "I know where you're going with this. Now _this_ guy, I will have no problem at all burning." She took out her perfume, and sprayed him until every last inch of his body was drenched in her very flammable perfume.

"I brought the matches," Kate said, taking out the matchbook from her pocket.

"Now we can use our triple witch powers to make sure he never gets out of this," Nicole said.

They all held hands, then began their chant.

"The warlock must die. He must burn, he must fry. Let the fire burn so hot it doesn't leave a thing; no bones, no skin, no hair, not even his ring. He does not treat women well, so banish his soul to hell. Don't stop burning on and on until his body's gone and gone. " They released hands and snapped their fingers, then they each reached a hand toward him, and said in unison, "Burn!" They then each took a match from Kate's matchbook, took turns lighting their matches, then got ready to toss them.

"Burn," Kate said, tossing the first match.

Zane woke up and started screaming.

"Baby," Nicole said, tossing her match.

Zane screamed louder. "No please, no! You wicked witches will pay for this, you bitches!"

"Burn!" Theresa said, tossing her match at him.

"Warlock inferno!" Kate, Nicole, and Theresa all said in unison. They cackled.

Zane continued to scream, but only for a moment. Soon, the screaming stopped, and a few minutes later, so did the fire, going out since the job was done. There was nothing left.

"All traces of our crime be out of sight, for a wrong was finally made right." Kate motioned her had all around the room, then snapped her fingers. Her spell book was transported back home, the brick no longer existed, her high heel was good as new and back on her foot. There was no empty perfume bottle or smell of perfume in the room, and the chair looked like a normal chair. The ropes were nowhere to be seen.

"Let's get out of this hell hole," Nicole said.

The three of them then left Zane's house.

"I need a drink!" They all said together.

They cackled.

"The Edge it is," Nicole said, referring to the new club in town.

Kate smiled when she got to the club and saw John-Luc.

"You're back!" He looked around. "And without that nasty man apparently."

Kate smirked. "I got him out of my life for good. No worries."

"Care to let me buy you a drink, or two, or three?" he asked.

Kate smiled. "You're speaking my language, so why not?" She wiggled her fingers in a "goodbye" to the girls, then headed off with him.

"And then there were two," Theresa said.

Just then, Eric walked up to Nicole. "Hey, Nicole." He nodded at Theresa. "Hey, Theresa."

Theresa smiled and waved at him. "Hey."

"What's up?" Nicole asked. She had had the biggest crush on Eric before she fell for Daniel but Eric had had a girlfriend at the time. The timing had never been right between them.

"I was literally thinking earlier today how it's been a while since I've last seen you. Wanna dance, get a drink, and maybe catch up?" Eric asked her.

Nicole nodded. "Sure! I'd really like that. I could really use a friend right now. Daniel and I broke up. He left town to stay with Melanie for a bit." It was a temporary lie. Eventually, when they got the chance, she, Kate, and Theresa were all going to cast the memory loss spell, causing all memory of their victims to be gone from the mind of anyone who knew them.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Come here." Eric pulled Nicole into a hug.

Nicole hugged him back, and then they waked off together.

"Goodbye," Theresa called after them, but they didn't seem to hear her. She sighed. "And then there was one." She sat down at a table to wait for the waiter to stop by. As much as Brady had hurt her, she was still hurting. She wished she hadn't been so hasty when it came to burning him at the stake. Maybe he would have eventually fallen for her. What if all he had needed was more time? She sighed. She felt now that she would never love again now that Brady was gone.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Theresa looked up to see the hottest guy she had ever seen. He was even hotter than Brady.

She smiled. "If you buy me a drink, then _you_ are."

He grinned the perfect smile, then sat down in front of her. He extended his hand to her. "Greg Franco. And you are?"

"Theresa Donovan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Greg." She shook his hand.

Greg kissed her hand, and she blushed. "Pick your poison, Beautiful."

"A vodka martini," she said to him.

"My kind of girl!" he said to her with a wink, and another perfect smile. Then he added, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Theresa shrugged. "I don't know. I guess so. Do you?"

"I didn't until now," he said with another wink and perfect smile.

Theresa grinned. Then again, there were more fish in this sea, and this fish, she was very, very interested in. And from the looks of it, she wouldn't even have to use a love spell on him, and that just happened to be her number one quality in a man!

Greg kissed her hand again, and she felt her heart swoon. Brady who?

*The End*


End file.
